Sweet Heat
by LouLouCullen
Summary: Bella has yet another weird human quirk of human nature that is similar to Vampire nature. Find out what it is by reading my Valentine s Day 2014 One shot! I know it's a little early to be posting but I don't know if I will have the time in February to post it. Slightly OCC. B/E V-Day fluffiness! please review! Rated K


A/N: So I've had this story for a while and I have been waiting for the right time to add it to my growing collection of FanFic's. It's not Beta'ed. This is just a short and sweet one shot in the spirit of 2014 Valentine's Day! I may add 'The Surprise Date as well...but it all depends on how this one does and if you readers want it bad enough!

Enjoy the sweet heat!

It was nearing Valentine's Day, and Edward had big plans for me—us—this Valentine's Day; he was keeping the location and what we were doing utterly secret. The only time he would ever make plans, was when I was sleeping, shopping with Alice, or at home with Charlie.

Even Charlie knew what was going on!

So while we were lounging in Edward's bedroom, I started to pout; hoping to show my irritation and frustration.

"Why are you pouting love?" Edward asked me, a slight frown on his smooth marble lips.

If I wasn't feeling so left out about the whole 'keep Bella in the dark on the Valentine's Day planning,' I may have actually felt guilty about pouting. I was making my frustration and poutiness known; so god, help me.

"Because I'm in the dark on the whole Valentine's Day surprise; even Charlie knows!" I whined like a petulant child. "I even bribed him with a steak dinner and home made chocolate cake. It is utterly unfair..."

"You bribed Charlie," Edward smirked, like the smug bastard that he is, when he knows he's getting his way. "What part of the word, 'surprise' do you not get, love?" He chuckled highly amused. "It's good to know that Charlie won't be persuaded by steak and chocolate cake."

"Smug bastard," I grumbled, tossing a pillow at his face; which of course he neatly dodged. The pillow fell to the floor with an almost silent landing. "You are _so_, enjoying this...aren't you?"

"I am." He grinned, unabashed."On both points,"

"Be thankful that you are highly indestructible, and loved so much by your sweet and caring fiancée." I snapped half heartedly in anger. "And for your information...I am very aware of what the word 'surprise' means. And part of that surprise better be candy and chocolate; if you were smart...you would be thrusting boxes of both at me right now. It would please me greatly." I snickered at him.

With a grin a mile wide and a flash of his ultra bright white, venom coated teeth; Edward darted out of the room, to someplace in the house and was back before I could blink three times in a row.

Coming to a fluid and graceful stop at the foot of the bed; his hands full with a massive shiny red heart shaped box—big enough for me to fit in—gently placing it on the floor.

Scooting to the edge of the bed to get a closer look at the massive shiny red heart shaped box; quickly throwing a glance in Edward's direction, a bright and happy smile adorned his angel face.

Edward loved nothing more than to buy me things, and make me happy as a human could possibly, be.

And who was I to deny him, his fun?

Gently lifting the lid—which came off easier than I had expected—and placed it beside me on the bed. I felt my jaw drop to the floor, and my eyes nearly bug out of my head. Edward had bought all of my favourite brands of chocolates and candies. Lindtt chocolates, Ghirardelli chocolates, Cadbury cream eggs, Cadbury mini eggs, Marshmallow peeps, in yellow, pink and purple; the candy was of my favourite selection. Hot Tamales, cinnamon hearts by the pound, jelly beans in pink, red and white, and heart shaped jube jubes in the same colours as the jelly beans.

I had to swallow the excess mouthfuls of saliva so I didn't drool, like an idiot; after I was successful of not drooling like an idiot, I squealed in evident delight and quickly scrambled up onto my feet on the bed, jumping into Edward's arms.

"Thank you, thank you; thank you!" I squealed happily, peppering his face in loving kisses, in between my thanks. "All my favourites; you are by far the best fiancée in the world. Candy and Chocolate...how did I get so lucky?" I questioned both him and myself. Mashing my warm lips to his cold ones; I poured out all of my love and adoration, out of my fragile human body as I could.

"I ask myself the same question every single day, my love." Edward murmured against my lips, letting me breathe. "Only the best for you, my love; what ever makes you happy."

"Happy?" I giggled. "Try ecstatic; I can practically feel the sugar rush in my veins already. No dinner for me tonight!" I declared. "Only sugary goodness!"

"Sugary goodness only," Edward agreed laughing. "What do you want first?" He asked me in a questioning tone. "You have a lot to choose from."

It was a no brainier for me. "Cinnamon hearts because..." I suddenly stopped speaking; remembering why I loved the cinnamon hearts so much.

The familiar burning in my mouth, the back of my throat and on my tongue, the spicy sweet air swirling like a vortex down my throat to the very pit of my stomach; warming me from head to toe. Instantly my mouth started to water at the memory, and my stomach curled deliciously with anticipation, anxiously waiting for the spicy warmth that I knew was coming my way; while my skin prickled with delight and goose bumps cascaded over my skin.

It was the very same feeling Edward had described to me, whenever he inhaled a human's scent; mine being a thousand times more potent than any other human's sweet smelling scent.

"Bella...what's wrong?" Edward looked worriedly at me, the emotion in his voice sounded anxious and confused. "If you don't like it..."

I wasn't going to let him feel bad for my human weirdness.

"No!" I said quickly. "I love it, truly I do." I said honestly; I couldn't lie to save my life. "It's just...I have another weird human thing that relates oddly enough to your being a vampire."

"Oh?" He chuckled.

I gaped at him; this was not the response I was expecting; usually Edward hated the fact that I had some odd vampire traits in my very human nature—Carlisle on the other hand was intrigued and loved it when I could tell either of them this new and exciting, not to mention fascinating.

"Are you going to share with the rest of us?" He asked fighting a smile. "Carlisle is nearly ready to explode with anticipation, and Jasper is also highly intrigued as well."

I bit my lip, hesitating, on whether or not I should share this piece of information with them—Edward included.

"I-I-I don't know if that's such a good idea." I whispered, suddenly feeling shy. I buried my face into the crook of Edward's neck, hiding my face, and curled my body in on itself tighter; Edward adjusted me to cradle me in his arms. Inhaling his sweet icy scent, I could feel myself relax a little in his arms.

"You can tell me anything Bella; I won't be upset with you; how could I?" He whispered soothingly in my ear, stroking my hair with one hand as his other arm and chest cradled me gently.

I knew I wasn't going to win any battle I tried fighting with him, Alice or Jasper—if Jasper was the reason I was giving in...I was going to be pissed.

"Candy first, then I will tell you my little weird human quirk." I told him.

Placing me on my feet, I darted towards my box. "I vote for me climbing in and you putting the lid back on, and coming to check on me in a week to see if I willingly put myself into a candy slash sugar coma." I said, fighting the urge to climb in the massive box. "Yes...I like this idea..."

"Absolutely not!" Edward laughed; like I mean full out laughing, full belly laughs. "For one my love, you would miss your surprise tomorrow; don't think I didn't notice your chance to weasel your way out of tomorrow." He growled at me in mock anger.

"One track sugar brain," I shrugged.

'Secondly, I have both parents mentally jumping down my throat to not let you do that. Carlisle and Esme would both never let me forget the sugar induced mess I would create with you."

I giggled innocently.

"Thirdly, are you ever going to tell me what has kept you from eating your cinnamon hearts?"

"First of all," I retorted snickering. "Parents are my specialty; secondly, both parents wouldn't need to remind you of anything—perfect photographic memory...remember? Thirdly, I will be happy to tell you now."

Popping a small handful of cinnamon hearts into my mouth, I let the familiar sweet heat burn my tongue and mouth; I groaned in approval. Sucking on the tiny hearts, my mouth salivated until I could barley keep from drooling all over the place; once most of the tiny hearts were gone, I inhaled deeply, letting the candy induced flames burn my throat and warm me right to the pit of my stomach.

"The reason, I love these little candies so much; why I only get them once a year." I started. "I only get them once a year because they are made in mass production and are fresh and extremely potent."

"Potent?" Edward echoed confused.

"Yes," I replied. "The reason, I love them so much, is because the cinnamon gives off an intense heat in my mouth." I told him honestly. "It burns my tongue—I let it burn my tongue until I can't stand it anymore—it burns my whole mouth. Then when I inhale...it's like inhaling fire; sweet heat scorching, down my throat to the pit of my stomach. It warms me from the inside out."

"But you hate spicy foods," Edward blurted out sounding stunned.

"True," I agreed. "But there is a difference, between the two kinds of heat; I thoroughly enjoy the sweet heat." I hinted at him. "It's the same way with you; your touch...the flameless fire your touch leaves behind. I barely notice the coldness of your skin, and though I love the sweet heat; I wouldn't trade your cool skin in for anything this world had to offer me, Edward."

Edward looked away from me for a moment, trying to hide his emotions from me; but I was smarter than that.

"Edward Cullen, are you...blushing?"

Please Review!


End file.
